wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pelagial
Pelagial belongs to LV Do not use without permission Appearance Pelagial is a blind, algae-blue colored male SeaWing with mint colored photophores. He's a slow, yet strong dragon whose legs seem to be extremely strong. On his snout, he bares a deep and terrifying gash that he was given to him while he was a dragonet from training to swim with his disability. His body is relatively chubby and muscular as he enjoys to munch on any food he can find. He also smells of the ocean more than most other SeaWings as he sense of smell and hearing and more enhanced than any other dragon that he knows of. The SeaWing never wears any kinds of fancy jewels nor cloths as they bother him - fearing they may make him look idiotic or lame. However he will try to wear formal wear at times if the time calls to it, but he picks dragons he trusts to make him look presentable. Shortened down: *Blind *Algae-colored scales *Mint colored photophores *Deep, large scar on his snout *Smells of saltwater 24/7 Personality Being a grumpy dragon, Pelagial usually replies to dragon's rude comments towards him in passive-aggressive comebacks. He never usually liked getting attention nor conversations at all unless whomever was next him felt, at least to him, the nicest in the room. Though he would rather enjoy company to himself, he values the comfort of others to know he isn't alone and would rather stay in large crowds and populated areas. On the outside, he appears unapproachable and aggravated at life itself. However, deep down, Pelagial is extremely nice and caring to others who he sees deserve such kindness. On the other talon, Pelagial likes to stir up trouble in the most idiotic fashion with dragons who he dislikes. He'll happily try to "give it a go" when the dragon is confident enough to challenge a blind dragon. He's stubborn in all forms and upholds a pretend honor he has, given his past experiences. For some reason, it makes him feel tough. Which is, of course, a pretty dumb decision to make - either for himself or the dragon he's fighting. He also dislikes constant talkers and dragons whom shove their opinions in one's face. As well as egotistical, rouge dragons who decide their way is better than anyone else's. Shortened down: *Grumpy *Stubborn *Enjoys 'me time' *Sour on the outside, sweet on the inside *Battle stirring kinda guy *Dislikes loud-mouthed, egotistical, rouge dragons History Timeline: *Born a day later after his brother *Parents find out that he's blind *Immense care is put into him, but the cause of his blindness is unknown *A few years later, he's put to guard training in hopes he can enter the royal guard. Yet a shark attempted to eat him and led to a life-long scar on his snout as well as the cause of his father's death *Lives with mother in the coming years *Moves away, attempting to find a job for him *Now is living by himself, but never went back to check on his mother (yet) Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Content (LieutenantVelociraptor) Category:LGBT+